


More like him

by Kyoupann



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Description of Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, Just two boys being bros being dudes being mates, LU Secret Santa, Legend trying to comfort warriors but being shit at it: gave me the strenght to live, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mention of blood, Warriors worrying about wind: gives me life, aka you can tell i know shit about the body, and an unconscious dude, but like mild, but still, not really - Freeform, nothing graphic i believed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann
Summary: After an ambush, Wind is badly injured and Warriors is sure it was his fault. Legend tries to do the comfort thing but fails.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	More like him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. it's my first time writing for this fandom. I want death.

Casualties were common among them. Sometimes they were luckier than other days; sprained ankles, concussions, first degree burns. Worst case scenario, there was the arrowhead that had to be extracted as soon as possible.

“How is he?!”

“He’ll be fine. Hyrule will take over from now.”

That answer didn’t seem to ease Warriors’ worry at all. Legend debated whether he should give the full details of Wind’s state.

He sat next to Warriors on the ground just outside the tent where Wind was being treated. Legend avoided looking at him directly for the first few seconds until he caught a glance of the soldier’s calloused hands shaking uncontrollably.

"How are your wounds?"

Warriors did not reply, at least not verbally, he met eyes with him and then adverted his eyes.

"Fine, Sky bandaged them. How is your shoulder?"

"Back in its place. It's not the first time it happens, and probably not the last," Legend pointed at the improvised sling holding his arm, " this bad boy will be around for a while, though."

Legend knew that it had been a pure act of formality and that Warriors hadn't listened to him; his eyes were fixed on the tent Legend had just come out of.

“You do know that it wasn’t your fault, right?”

Legend also knew that Warriors, being overprotective of Wind, would be the most worried one and the one that needed comfort the most out of all the 8 of them. 

“You can say whatever you want. But at that moment, he was my responsibility.” Warriors said, trying to convince him.

Legend exhaled deeply, a hand found its way to the bridge of his nose and pinched it tightly in frustration. For once, he did not feel like picking on the Captain, but there was no other way of interaction he knew; anything else would feel forced and awkward.

“I was expecting a more original answer. Look around you, the bunch over there probably feel the same as you.” Legend pointed at the campfire where the rest were treating each other's injuries.

“No. I was _next to_ him; we were supposed to support each other and **_I_ ** failed him.”

Warriors hung his head low and breathed in a few times before getting up from the ground. He started pacing around in an attempt to calm himself down.

“How is he really? How bad was the blow?”

“I don’t think you’re in the right state of mind to know the details yet,” he calmly answered and patted the spot next to him, “come sit down, you’ll get on my nerves with all that walking around.”

He sat back down without arguing just because his mind was somewhere in the past; had he taken a step back one second early during the battle, Wind wouldn’t be knocked out with a bleeding head wound. He had seen worse in his own battles, but he was so scared for their young companion. He had witnessed the death of comrades more times than he would like to count; he did not want Wind’s last moments to be in a filthy tent in the middle of nowhere.

“I told you he’s fine, didn’t I?” Legend brought him back from his thoughts. “Don’t worry.”

“He got hit on the head with a club and got sent flying through the air by another club, how can you tell me not to worry? For all I know, he is lucky to be breathing right now.”

Legend sighed in defeat. Yes, Wind was indeed lucky to be alive after such attack. But so were the rest of them: Twilight got stabbed on the side of his torso and Four had an arrowhead stuck between his shoulder blades; Wild, Hyrule and Warriors had suffered first and second-degree burns from fire arrows; Sky and Time were lucky to only have a few scratches and bruises here and there; and Legend got out with a dislocated shoulder.

It shocked all of them to see the most cheerful one of them looking so... dead. Maybe it was his age or the fact that he was always a ball of energy and optimism that made them all try to shield him from any harm at any time.

“He woke up when we were treating his wounds,” Legend said quietly, “d'ya know what was the first and only thing he said?”

Warriors stood quiet, prompting Legend to continue.

“‘ _Is everyone okay_?’“

Warriors sucked in a breath and shook his head _; this kid, this fucking kid. If he lives, I'll kill him._

“He asked that many times until we told him that everyone was okay.” He made a pause, thinking of his next words. “I think we all forget that he is not just any kid, he’s got the spirit of the hero just like the rest of us.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I find myself wishing I could be more like him, you know?” Legend knew, but he wouldn’t stop Warriors from focusing on something else.” He’s so selfless, that kid. I wish I could do that, not think about every outcome of every move.” He let out a dry chuckle.

Legend hummed in agreement. A comfortable silence followed. Warriors was less fidgety.

“The club opened the right side of his head, luckily it didn’t damage his skull. We treated that with a fairy and managed to slow the bleeding. His ribcage, however, was a fucking mess.” Legend inhaled, the image of the tiny torso all tinted in shades of blue and red coming to his mind“ Four broken ribs, at least. The fairies will help with the pain and any internal bleeding, but there’s not much we can do about actual bones. But he’ll be fine, ribs heal on their own real well. Give it a month and a half or so and he should be ready to break another set.”

The image of Wind miserably waiting for his torso to heal crossed his mind; he could easily picture the pout on his face.

“It’s going to be a long month and a half without him running around.”

"Indeed, but let's not think about that, "he pointed at Warriors' left side, "Let me check and rebandage that burn you got there, I can see it's too tight."

**Author's Note:**

> so the holidays, rIGHT?!  
> This is for spliinkles for the LU Secret Santa. They asked for warriors and legend bonding or warriors and wind boding (which is exactly what I asked for too i am conFUSION) so I tried to incorporate the two bros-dudes-mates being fond of small dude wind after a fight hmmmmmhhhhhhhh. Hope they like it (:


End file.
